Lost Memory
by Leomi no Kitsune
Summary: Bagaimana jika Sai seorang pemuda yang hilang ingatan menjalankan misi yang cukup berbahaya. tiba-tiba pada pertengahan misi ia harus diingatkan pada pada puzle ingatannya yang hilang? aduh gak bisa bikin summary


Aduh ini fict pertama saya jadi maklumi saja jika ada typo yang salah atau EYD yang bermasalah karena saya adalah author baru ^_^.

Dan saya persembahkan:

**NARUTO FANFICT**

**The Lost Memory**

**By Leomi no Kitsune**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: **belum di tentukan

**Warning:**gaje DLL

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Prolog**

ON Flasback

"Kaa-chan sekarang kita mau ke mana?". Tanya seorang anak berusia sekitar 4 tahun kepada ibunya yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan mobil yang dikendarainya. "Bukankah kemarin kau ingin pergi ke pameran lukisan ...-kun?". Bukannya menjawab sang ibu malah bertanya balik kepada anaknya.

"Hu'um, jadi maksud kaa-chan sekarang kita akan pergi ke pameran lukisan?". Tanya sang anak kepada ibunya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Iya sayang kita akan pergi ke pameran lukisan". Jawab sang ibu dengan sorot mata yang lembut.

Karena saking asyiknya anak dan ibu itu berbincang, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa keselamatan mereka sedang terancam. Ketika Arashi melihat dari kaca spion samping terlihatlah ada truk dari belakang yang melaju sangat kencang.

"Kaa-chan awas!". Teriak Arashi panik, sebelum sang ibu merespon anaknya mobil yang ditumpangi mereka sudah di tabrak dari arah belakang dan oleng ke arah kanan dan naasnya disebelah kan tersebut adalah jurang. Mobil pun masuk ke dalam jurang.

**DDUUAAARRRRR**

* * *

OF Flasback

"TIDAAAKKK"

"Hosh..hah..hosh ternyata mimpi itu lagi". Gumam seorang pemuda yang baru bangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin di daerah pelipisnya akibat bermimpi buruk.

Tok tok tok.

"Sai boleh aku masuk?". Terdengar suara dari arah luar kamarnya. "Silahkan saja masuk Shin-nii". Jawab sang pemilik kamar a.k.a Sai. Cklek. "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?". Tanya seorang pemuda yang ternyata kakak angkat Sai a.k.a Shin dengan mimik muka khawatir setelah masuk dan duduk di ranjang di samping adiknya.

Bagaimana tidak khawatir jika dirimu mendengar teriakan adikmu pada pagi hari?

"Aku baik-baik saja nii-san, dan ya aku bermimpi buruk lagi akan tetapi..."

"Akan tetapi apa?". Tanya Shin penasaran.

"Akan tetapi mimpi itu sedikit lebih jelas dari sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja masih agak sulit mendeskripsipkan nya"

Shin yang mengerti akan keadaan Sai yang memberitahukannya sejak sebulan yang lalu, selalu bermimpi buruk yang entah keberapa kalinya atau ingatan sebuah kecelakaan yang pernah menimpa Sai seolah diputar terus-menerus seakan tak ada habisnya.

Ingatan kecelakaan? Ya hanya itu saja yang diingat Sai setelah ditemukan Shin dalam keadan tersangkut di sungai membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat, lalu setelah ia sadar dari koma bahkan ia tidak mengingat namanya.

Dan sekarang ia menjadi anak angkat dari keluarga Shimura dengan nama Sai Shimura. Lalu ayah nya bernama Danzo adalah ketua dari pasukan ANBU Ne. Pasukan yang di perintahkan untuk membasmi teroris dan membantu pemerintahan dalam hal untuk mengamankan negara dari bahaya.

Secara otomatis Sai pun menjadi anggota pasukan tersebut dalam usianya yang sekitar 4 tahun tersebut. Shin yang sudah berpengalaman menjadi ANBU Ne secara langsung mengajari Sai tentang cara bertarung, menembak, dan tak lupa mengajari pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan yang biasa di pelajari di sekolah umum luar.

"Ya sudah jangan terlalu di fikirkan. Lebih baik kau mandi lalu sarapan. Dan aku di perintahkan oleh otou-sama bahwa kau harus keruang kerjanya karena ada misi yang cukup darinya"

"Misi yang menari?"

"Ya misi spesial. Jika kau ingin menanyakan misi spesial ini apa, aku tidak akan memberitahu. Oh ya aku tidak akan sarapan bersamamu karena sekarang aku mendapat misi"

"Baiklah, Arigatou nii-san atas perhatianya". Sai tersenyum tipis pada kakak nya yang selalu sangat perhatian padanya. Shin pun membalas senyumannya dengan mengacak rambutnya sebelum pergi dari kamar tersebut.

Lalu Shin keluar dari kamarnya ia segera melakukan ritual yang biasa di lakukan oleh banyak orang setelah bangun tidur. Selanjutnya ia memakai pakaian seragam ANBU Ne dan membawa topeng keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan yang telah di sediakan para maid keluarga Shimura.

Setelah sarapan ia segera menuju ruangan kerja sang ayah atau ketua nya untuk mengambil misi. Di depan pintu ruang kerja sang ketua Sai langsung memakai topeng yang telah di bawanya tadi.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" Setelah di persilahkan Sai melangkah masuk dan langsung berlutut di hadapan ketua

"Saya kemari untuk mengambil misi dari anda Danzo-sama"

"Baiklah Sai misi ini cukup mudah, kau hanya mendapat misi..."

Sai Pov

"Baiklah Sai misi ini cukup mudah, kau hanya mendapat misi untuk memata-matai seroang guru yang dicurigai sebagai anggota organisasi teroris Akatsuki. Dan secara otomatis kau harus menyamar sebagai seorang siswa di sana tidak memakai seragam ANBU Ne dan harus melepas topengmu"

Apa? Memata-matai? Biasanya kan ini adalah tugas anbu divisi penyelidikan? Bukan anbu divisi pembunuhan seperti aku? Dan aku bukan anbu bagian divisi khusus.

"Maaf ketua apakah hanya memata-matai saja atau langsung membunuhnya jika saya telah mendapatkan bukti jika ia adalah benar-benar anggota dai Akatsuki?".

Tentu saja aku menanyakan hal itu karena tetap saja aku adalah anbu divisi pembunuhan dan hanya membunuhlah tugasku. Tapi akan masuk akal jika aku diangkat menjadi...

"Ya setelah medapat bukti yang cukup kau harus membunuh nya. Dan secara otomatis kau diangkat menjadi anggota anbu divisi khusus karena misi ini hanya untuk anggota khusus dan misi di mulai hari ini karena sudah ku daftarkan di KSHS (Konoha Senior High School). Kau mengerti Sai?"

"Hai Danzo-sama"

Setelah itu aku beranjak keluar tapi sebelum keluar...

"Sai"

"Ya Danzo –sama?"

"Hati-hati"

Aku yang mendengar nya langsung saja menatapnya tak percaya tapi setelah itu aku tersenyum tipis meskipun agak sedikti aneh karena baru pertama kali ayah mengkhawatirkanku mungkin karena targetku yang berbahaya.

"Baik Danzo-sama"

Satelah keluar, aku memikirkan kata yang di ucapkan Shin tadi pagi. Pantas saja ia bilang ini misi menarik karena aku belum pernah keluar dari rumah tidak memakai topeng anbu dan bersekolah di luar apalagi ini misi pertamaku menjadi anggota divisi khusus. Ya misi ini benar-benar menarik.

**TBC**

Maaf klo fict nya jelek aku butuh komentar dari para reader jadi

**Mohon Review**


End file.
